1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ocean wave power device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ocean power generation features no pollution and no consumption of fuel, how to use energy carried by ocean wave to generate power becomes a research objective of worldwide ocean engineering researchers. China has a continental coastline of approximately 18000 kilometers and a large number of islands, and features rich ocean energy. With flammable energy crises becoming more and more serious, research and innovation of ocean power generation is a profound and significant task.
In oceans, wave power generation is to use a wave power device to transform kinetic energy of wave into electric energy. To affectively absorb wave energy, design of operation modes of the wave power device is dependent on vibration of wave, and movement mechanism is stabilized whereby obtaining kinetic energy and generating power. Due to instability of wave, one kind of conventional power generation device is disposed on sea floor, and has problems such as a very complex power generation device, easy to be damaged due to sea-water corrosion and sea beat, short work time, high cost of construction and maintenance, and so on. Another kind of conventional power generation device floats on sea surface, and uses a water wheel to drive a motor rotor to alternatively rotate whereby generating power. During rotation of the motor rotor, a large part of energy is wasted, which makes this kind of motor have low transformation efficiency. At the same time, since the conventional water wheel is directly connected to the rotor of the electric generator via a transmission device, rotation speed of the water wheel is strictly limited by wave energy. To improve transformation efficiency, the only way is to increase size of the water wheel, which correspondingly increases that of a mechanism fit with the water wheel, and thus cost thereof, and is unbeneficial for development of wave power generation.